The present invention relates to improvements in necktie knot support assemblies which serve as a mechanical foundation for receiving and fixing of a fabric necktie, to be wrapped therearound, so that the ultimate composite product serves as a pre-tied necktie, with a spring clamp enabling the user to simply apply the pre-tied necktie to a shirt collar neckband or the like. The necktie is of course releasable and removable at will.
The broad idea is not new. Pre-tied neckties, to be inserted into place for wearing have been used for many decades. Such neckties provided with a spring clamp for firmly grasping the shirt neckband, have also been used and patented for more than twenty years. To my knowledge, such later spring clamp pre-tied neckties have been relatively complex, since they comprised, in addition to a plastic, forming body member, a metal spring clamp which required rivetting thereto, normally at the extreme lower end of the spring clamp which not only required somewhat skilled and laborious work, but nevertheless often resulted in an insecure and undesirably often lateral displacement likelihood of the metal spring clamp. This defect, referring to the support assembly alone, hampered the subsequent operations of the final assemblors of the finished pre-tied necktie and had other disadvantages.
Examples of such spring clamp pre-tied neckties are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,226; 3,220,015; 3,222,684; 3,237,208; 3,336,600; 3,336,601; and 3,343,176. All these patents disclose and describe the basic nature of such later necktie assemblies. They further reveal the disadvantages which I have now discerned and have herein not only corrected but have produced a less expensive, less difficult and timeconsuming product, with superior results.